Gesucht
by Purebloods
Summary: Eine drabbleähnliche Serie aus dem 'Heute Hogwarts, morgen die Welt' Universum.
1. Chapter 1

Gesucht:

Unfreundlicher Tränkemeister, mit Hakennase, fortgesetzter schlechter Laune und einem Hang zur Bestrafung hilfloser Untergebener.

Du, männlich, etwa Ende Dreissig, solltest halblanges schwarzes Haar haben, vorzugsweise fettig im Endstadium, schwarze Augen, die einem die Seele herausreissen können und einen schmalen, aber sündig geschwungenen Mund, der sich beim Lächeln (was selten vorkommen sollte) maximal 2 mm verzieht. Bevorzugt geantwortet wird auf Interessierte, die eine tiefe Stirnfalte haben, die sich bei Wut oder Irritation deutlich zeigt. Ausserdem solltest du – eventuell zukünftiger Master – ausschliesslich schwarze Sachen (Roben, Umhänge etc.) tragen. Besondere Voraussetzung ist eine samtene, tiefe Stimme!

Antworten bitte per Eule


	2. Chapter 2

Gesucht:

Arroganter Schnösel mit Hang zu blendendem Erscheinungsbild, silberblondem Haar, stahlgrauen Augen und unverwechselbarem Tattoo auf dem Arm.

Du, gern auch verheiratet mit Sohn, reich, gewöhnt an luxeriöse Umgebung, Inhaber eines unverwechselbaren „Stabes", langhaarig, mit unverwechselbar kaltem Lächeln, solltest ein aristokratisches Auftreten haben, ebenso, wie eine ausreichend ausgestattete Folterkammer. Du magst keine Schlammblüter, dafür aber umso mehr grün leuchtende Totenköpfe, und Wörter, die mit „Cru" anfangen und mit „cio" enden. Du verneigst dich gern vor Höhergestellten, hast aber kein Problem damit, sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit zu verraten. Deine Leidenschaften sind erstklassiger, schmutziger und perverser Sex in jeglichen Ausführungen und schreckst auch vor täglicher Wiederholung nicht zurück? Dann melde dich per Eule oder übel zugerichtetem Hauselfen!


	3. Chapter 3

Gesucht:

Ungekrönter Prinz von Slytherin, mit silbernem Haar, ähnlich dem deines rrrrrrrrrreizenden Vaters, selbigen stählernen Augen und zumindest der Aussicht auf ein unverwechselbares Tattoo am Arm.

Du, in der Blüte deines Lebens, mit gekonntem eisigen Lächeln, einem grossen zu erwartenen Erbe und eigenem Wohntrakt im Hause deines rrrrrrrrrrreizenden Vaters, kleidest dich vornehmlich in teure, seltene, meist schwarze oder grün-silberne Klamotten, die die Exquisität deiner Erscheinung untermauern. Du quälst gern Schlammblüter, bist aber einer Liaison mit einer reinblütigen Schlampe nicht abgeneigt? Du bist „hart", was deinen „Standpunkt" betrifft? Dann melde dich bei uns, am besten schon gestern...

Nachrichten per Eule oder Hauselfe...


	4. Chapter 4

Gesucht:

Dunkler Herrscher der Zaubererwelt, dem nie so richtig was gelingen will. Du, inzwischen Mitte Sechzig, doch noch immer von schlangenähnlicher Anmut, mit entzückenden roten Äuglein und recht kurzer Beherrschungsspanne, bevor dir ein „Crucio" oder „Avada Kedavra" entflieht, suchst eine Gefährtin, die dir die nötige Schulter zum Anlehnen gibt und nicht gleich die Flucht ergreift, nur weil du Volltrottel schon wieder dabei versagt hast, ein Kind umzubringen? Du liebst Versammlungen um Mitternacht an völlig blödsinnigen Orten, bei denen du dann die wenigen Idioten, die dir noch folgen so richtig zusammenstauchen kannst?

Dann melde dich bei uns, wir haben bestimmt noch die ein oder andere Überraschung für dich parat...

Versprochen!


	5. Chapter 5

Gesucht:

Zweifelhafter Chameur, Selbstpromoter und gleichzeitig dein grösster Fan.

Du, ungefähr in den Vierzigern, mit gewellten Haar in der unverwechselbaren Farbe „Strassenköter", einem tchernobylmässig strahlenden Lächeln und zwei Reihen eindeutig gebleichter Zähne, gekleidet in billige aber bunte Klamotten ungewisser Herkunft, möglicherweise Marke „Harem". Dir geht ein eindeutig zuordbarer Duft voraus, süss und schwer, wie deine Eitelkeit und du hast schon einen Tennisarm vom Autogrammgeben? Dann bist du vielleicht der, den wir suchen! Häng dein Plakat mit Adresse und Telefonnummer an der Palast in London. Wir melden uns!


	6. Chapter 6

Gesucht:

Tattriger Endhunderter, mit langem weissen Greisenhaar, Bart bis zum Arsch und wieder zurück, senilem Lächeln und verheult-blauen Augen.

Du, von stattlicher Krötengrösse, mit wundgescheuertem Hintern vom ewigen am-Schreibtisch-hocken-und-ungebetene-Ratschläge-geben, schicker Brille von 1820 und echt peinlichem Zauberhut, suchst jemanden den du zulabern kannst, wenn gerade kein Notfall greifbar ist? Du beherbergst Phönixe an den seltsamsten Orten und redest des öfteren mit einem alten Hut, von dem nur du glaubst, dass er auch sprechen kann? Du wärst ein Paradebeispiel für St. Mungos? Du fühlst dich manchmal unverstanden? Niemand sieht den alten Sack, hinter der Fassade des Trottels?

Dann melde dich bitte nicht bei uns, sondern bei der Hexenwoche – die nehmen eh jeden Schwachsinn an!


	7. Chapter 7

Gesucht:

Wildhüter mit Intelligenzquotient ähnlich den Temperaturen am Nordpol.

Du, hässlich, mit wucherndem Unkraut in dem, was du Gesicht nennst, der Grösse eines mittelgrossen Sauriers und dem Verständnis auf Basis eines Erdhörnchens, suchst jemanden, dem du deine abartigen Kekse unterjubeln kannst und der sich nicht vor deinen Hausmonstern gruselt (dir selbst inbegriffen)? Jemanden, dem du deine Tiraden bezüglich der Ungerechtigkeit des Ausrottens unnützer Kreaturen vorjammern kannst?

Sorry, aber ich schätze, du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall!

Nichts für ungut!

Crucio!


	8. Chapter 8

Gesucht:

Jugendlicher Psychopath mit Ambitionen in Richtung Weltherrschaft.

Du, männlich, ledig, jung, hältst dich öfter in schrecklichen Kammern auf, kuschelst für dein Leben gern mit gigantischen Schlangen fragwürdiger Herkunft und streunst des nachts gern mal durch verlassene Mädchentoiletten? Du sprichst Sprachen, die kein Schwein versteht und behauptest glattweg dadurch der legitime Erbe Slytherins zu sein? Du übernimmst gern die „Kontrolle" über junge Mädchen und lässt sie schmutzige Ferkeleien an unschuldige Wände schmieren? Du bist so paranoid, dass du dich selbst in Büchern aufbewahrst, damit du im Notfall einen Plan B aus dem Ärmel schütteln kannst?

In dem Fall hätten wir da was für dich!

CRUCIO!


End file.
